¿Cambiaremos?
by Takari95
Summary: "Agumon, ¿crees que cambiaremos? Yamato no ha cambiado pero… ¿los demás cambiaremos?" "No lo sé" [Digimon Adventure Tri]


**¿Cambiaremos?**

 **Ambientado en Digimon Adventure Tri**

" _Agumon, ¿crees que cambiaremos? Yamato no ha cambiado pero… ¿los demás cambiaremos?"_

" _No lo sé"_

* * *

─Yamato. Hola. Yamato. ¿Yamato? – el rubio alzó la cabeza al percatarse de que una mano se movía insistentemente ante sus ojos. Recorrió el brazo que seguía a esa mano y se encontró finalmente con los ojos rubíes de Sora – Sora llamando a Yamato. ¿Dónde estabas?

─Solo estaba pensando – dijo el chico clavando los ojos azules en los de ella mientras recuperaba el libro de texto que había dejado abandonado junto a él en el banco.

─Todos se han marchado ya a casa, ¿te vienes? – Yamato se percató de que el recinto del colegio estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción del campo de fútbol en el que seguía entrenando Taichi y los demás jugadores del equipo.

─Sí, iba a marcharme ya.

─¿Estabas esperando a Taichi? – el rubio cerró el libro de golpe y desvió la cabeza – ¿Está todo bien entre vosotros?

─No lo sé, Taichi todavía esta descentrado… Siento que es diferente a como era cuando fuimos las otras dos veces al Mundo Digimon. Él era el que llevaba la voz cantante y ahora parece que es el que más dudas tiene respecto a todo esto.

─Aún sabemos poco acerca de los Digimons infectados, entiendo su preocupación.

─Y yo. Pero, sin él esto no funciona, Sora. Cuando apareció Alphamon por un momento llegué a pensar que todo esto había terminado antes de empezar – Sora bajó la cabeza, aquello no podía rebatirlo.

─Pero sigue siendo Taichi…

Sora apretó los labios cuando lo hubo dicho, ¿por qué había dicho eso?

─Pues ve y díselo porque creo que no lo tiene demasiado claro. Puede que hayamos crecido pero seguimos siendo los mismos – Yamato pasó junto a ella y se paró nada más sobrepasarla – Y, si tus palabras no funcionan, tendré que darle un puñetazo – terminó. Sora sonrió mientras Yamato se alejaba a sus espaldas.

* * *

Tardaron un rato aún en acabar pero a Sora le gustaba verles jugar. Después de lo acontecido los últimos días y todos los destrozos ocasionados en la ciudad y en el aeropuerto parecía que algo tan sencillo como un partido de fútbol cobraba aún más importancia. El partido quedó en empate y Taichi salió bufando de los vestuarios tras el final del encuentro. Fue al encuentro de su amiga, quien todavía estaba sentada en las gradas. Taichi llevaba el pelo mojado y algunas gotas cayeron de sus cabellos cuando apoyó los codos en las rodillas y hundió el rostro entre las manos.

─Sabes que esa última jugada era fuera de juego…

─Díselo al árbitro que ha pitado el gol – contestó Taichi con brusquedad. Sora calló y el moreno alzó el rostro – Lo siento, últimamente no estoy muy acertado con las palabras. Ni con el fútbol. Ni con nada.

─Todos tenemos nuestras malas rachas, no te preocupes – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

─Todavía llevas el uniforme, ¿aún no has ido a casa ni siquiera para dejar la mochila? Te daba tiempo de sobra a ir y volver – ella le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano – Gracias por venir.

─Quería venir el otro día pero con todo el problema con los Kuwagamon fue un poco misión imposible – Sora esperaba que él sonriera pero se quedó mirando fijamente al frente – Taichi, ¿qué te ocurre?

─El otro día, por primera vez, sentí miedo al ver la destrucción. ¿Y si alguna vez herimos a alguien aún sin pretenderlo?

─Taichi…

─¿Cambiaremos? Se lo pregunté a Agumon y no supo responderme. Yamato no ha cambiado pero, ¿y los demás? ¿Y yo? – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a su mejor amigo. Extendió los brazos y rodeó su ancha espalda con ellos. El muchacho apoyó la frente en el hombro de ella.

─Pase lo que pase. Tengamos doce o diecisiete… Seguimos siendo los mismos, Taichi. Lo único que ocurre es que la aventura, una vez más, evoluciona.

* * *

Taichi llegó a su casa con las palabras de Sora en mente y se encontró con que una persona lo esperaba a la entrada de su apartamento.

─Hey – Yamato se levantó y se sacudió el polvo que cubría su uniforme.

─¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el moreno.

─Nada en especial.

─Siento haber hecho el idiota.

─Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo al seguir diciendo tonterías. Pero, me alegro de que veas las cosas mejor – Yamato se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dispuso a marcharse.

─Yamato – el rubio se detuvo y enarcó una ceja – Gracias por recordarme quién soy.

El otro soltó un bufido y se alejó caminando lentamente y, aunque Taichi solo pudo intuirlo, su mejor amigo estaba sonriendo.

* * *

 **Ver Tri me ha inspirado este drabble :) Espero que lo disfrutéis**


End file.
